The Morning After
by joinie
Summary: Imogen wakes up in her bed and finds someone sleeping sound next to her. She remembers what happened the night before and her mind races as she starts to wonder what it all means. Fimogen


As the morning sun poured into the room Imogen Moreno felt really warm and drowsy. The first thing she noticed when she awoke was the warm presence of Fiona next to her, with her arm draped over her own. The second thing she noticed was that her bed was so much more comfortable with Fiona in it.

Imogen woke up fully from her sleepy daze when Fiona jolted in her sleep. Imogen watched as Fiona wiggled around a bit to get more comfortable. That was when she noticed how free she felt under the covers. Memories of what happened last night rushed back into her mind. Did they...?

All of a sudden Imogen felt nervous. There was only one way she thought of to make sure what unfolded the night before. She snuck a peek at Fiona to ensure she was still fast asleep. Once she was sure Fiona was still snoozing, she up she lifted the covered they were both under just that tiny bit. Once her eyes adjusted to the darkness she could see her body, as well as Fiona's. Yep, they were naked. Imogen couldn't help but smirk. All of a sudden she felt a slap at her hand that was holding the covers up.

"Imogen! Creeper, what are you doing?" It was Fiona. Wide awake. Glaring.

The look on Fiona's face, Imogen wasn't sure if she was joking or not. None the less she couldn't help but stifle her giggles. It seems she had held the covers up a bit too long.

"I was just checking..." Imogen replied, flustered and blushing.

"What were you checking?" Fiona asked sternly.

"Well..." Imogen wasn't sure how to answer.

"Did you get a good look?" Fiona said, voice still firm. However her face betrayed her as a small smile was forming on her face. That was enough for Imogen to notice.

"Fions!" She exclaimed with amusement, "I was actually freaking out for a moment there. I had no idea if you were really offended or not."

"Well I think it's only fair I get a look too." Fiona began, jokingly trying to lift up the covers.

"Hey I'm naked!"

"Yeah I would think so." Fiona grinned. "Why were you peeping anyway?"

Imogen blushed again.

"I was making sure that what happened last night wasn't a dream."

"Was I not memorable enough for you Ms Moreno?" Fiona sat up a bit so that she could lean over Imogen. Focused on her lips. Imogen shyed away, sinking into her bed as Fiona started closing the space between them. Imogen didn't know why she felt so nervous all of a sudden.

"Wait, stop. I have morning breath!"

"Never stopped us before when you slept over at my place."

"It's just, kind of different this time don't you think?" Imogen pulled the blanket just that bit higher as she started to fidget around, affected by Fiona being so physically close to her. Fiona sighed and settled by kissing Imogen on forehead before sinking back down into bed. Imogen let out a little loving smile that went unnoticed by Fiona as she pulled the blanket they were sharing up. Fiona turned so that the two were lying on their sides facing each other.

"Are you okay with what happened, Imogen?" Fiona asked as she tried to keep her fear from showing up on her face. "I know we didn't really plan for anything to happen last night, and honestly I've wanted this for a while, but I never wanted you to feel pressured or anything. Tell me if you want to slow down."

Imogen had no words at how caring and gentle Fiona was being. She looked deep into those blue eyes she loved so much and placed a hand on her girlfriend's cheek.

"No, it's not that." Imogen smiled at Fiona, the one that only Fiona gets to see. She feels the other girl relax and let out a breath. Imogen starts playing with stray strands of Fiona's hair, which still looks amazing despite what they were doing previously. Imogen looked away, unable to look back into Fiona's eyes. "I'm just ... scared."

"Scared?" Fiona said incredulously.

"Yeah. Last night when I told you I loved you, I guess I didn't really know what it meant." Upon hearing this, Fiona, worried started to pull away at Imogen's confession. Imogen saw this and kicked herself mentally for her choice of words. Now in a panic she added, "I did mean it! But after you told me you loved me back and it happened, whatever I said, even though I meant every word, just feels so junior high you know? Now my body is burning and my head is spinning and I had no idea you could do this to me."

"I did that huh?" Fiona joked.

"Shut up," Imogen laughed. After a short silence between the two, Imogen finally found the words. "What I'm trying to say is that I love you and whatever I thought I knew about those three words before, well, now I feel it in a whole new way. I feel it in my head, my body and my heart and I have fallen, deeply and truely."

Fiona could help but enamoured at those words. Last night, when Imogen told her she loved her, she was so bare. Fiona didn't know what it was, the normalcy of their night or if anything significant happened but Imogen just whispered it to her. Those words melted into her heart and Fiona finally felt confident enough to express to Imogen how much she loved and adored the other girl. When she started, she couldn't stop and she whispered it back to her. Fiona didn't realise it before but she had guarded herself, even from the one she loved. Fiona wondered to herself why she felt the need to keep that from Imogen. It was easy enough to use the excuse that Imogen wanted to take things slowly, but it was almost the end of Degrassi for the both of them and they have been together for the whole semester. _Fear._ Fiona thought. That's why she was never brave enough to say it first. That's why Imogen was so timid in front of her right now. Naked and raw and expressing everything Fiona was feeling.

Fiona did the only thing she knew to reaffirm her feelings. She moved closer to Imogen, so close she could feel the other girl's heartbeat. It was racing. She wondered if Imogen could feel hers racing too. She was ready to expose herself. With a smile Fiona whispered everything to Imogen. How everyday spent with her meant falling in love all over again. How everyday when she thought she couldn't anymore, she falls even more in love.

"... and I can't tell you when it happened. One day I just knew and that was it. Now I couldn't fathom the days I wasn't in love with you."

Imogen listened as Fiona told her everything she had been feeling for a while. Whereas the feelings had only hit her last night, Fiona had been feeling it for some time now. Imogen had no idea. It just made her grateful for whatever gotten hold of her last night when she whispered those words to Fiona. She was just watching Fiona trying to get comfortable on her couch and all of a sudden everything made sense to her. She didn't know what took over her but she had to say something. They were snuggled up like any other night and it just came out of her. A whisper, because she didn't want to scare whatever it was inside of her away. She felt exposed as she breathed out those words. Fiona was taken aback but she said it back with the same amount of force. Imogen sealed it with a kiss. Before she knew it she was leading Fiona to her bedroom. They had said it and now she needed to feel it with Fiona. Everything led to this moment right now. She kept watching Fiona until well after she has finished.

"Immy?"

"Hmm?" Imogen sighed as she left her thoughts.

"Can I have that kiss now?" Fiona smiled deviously.

Imogen didn't need to be asked twice. She rose from her position confidently. This time Fiona sank into the bed as Imogen placed sweet kisses along Fiona's jaw line. As Fiona started to moan, Imogen captured her lips and tangled her hands with Fiona's. Both breathed heavily when they finally parted.

"Well who knew I'd be the top." Imogen cheekily teased, referring to her current position.

"Imogen!" Fiona replied surprised at Imogen's choice of words.

"What?" Imogen giggled as she slipped back next to Fiona. "I _was_ the one who made the first move."

"Who was the one who wanted to take things slow?" Fiona beamed.

"That was months ago! I've been waiting for you to bring it up for weeks. How have you not caught on to my signs yet? You are so clueless Fions dear." Imogen mocked.

"Excuse me! Who kissed who on the Ferris wheel?"

"Ok fine! You win. I am very glad you did that."

"And I'm very glad you liked it." Fiona said placing a little kiss on Imogen's cheek. With that kiss Imogen gasped.

"No!" Imogen almost shouted out. Fiona almost jumped in shock at Imogen's exclamation. "Remember when you told me about Frostival? Remember how I responded?" Imogen leered at Fiona. Fiona reluctantly replied.

"Cheek kiss."

Imogen started thrashing in triumph in the bed.

"Yes! Cheek kiss" Imogen cried with a large grin. "So, I take back that defeat. I believe that means..."

"Alright, alright you win." Fiona agreed unenthusiastically. "But you still have morning breath."

Imogen gasped.

"Fine, no more kissing." Imogen turned away to face the wall in mock offense. She grinned as she hears Fiona laugh behind her. Then she feels her spine tingle as Fiona slides her hand across her sides. She has almost forgotten they were still not dressed but Fiona's warmed suddenly pressing up against her made her fully aware. She felt so safe and comfortable with Fiona's arms around her.

"How about cuddling?" Fiona whispered into Imogen's ears. With that tone of voice and her arms safely around her, Imogen's heart skipped. She pulled Fiona in closer.

"Only if you behave."

"Can't promise that." Fiona whispered back as she placed a single kiss just behind her ears.

* * *

**Sorry about the abrupt ending, I just thought a nice simple ending would suffice. Please review, I'd love to know how I'm doing so far. :)  
**


End file.
